


Only the Essentials

by nadapues



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadapues/pseuds/nadapues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school has to be the only place in the world where you can have anger, glee, sexual frustration, and happiness all in one hour. So follow one Sakura Haruno's journey to the end of the year as she faces unexpected break-ups and hook-ups, a best friend's brother's loving attention, and baby mama drama. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Priorities

High school. Noun. Definintion:  a secondary school that usually includes grades 9 or 10 through 12.

Or, a failed experiment in preparing young people for the adult world.

Either definition will work, though.

It’s those two little words that can shake the very core of most adults who survived through it, and make teens want to vomit at the mere word. It can mean countless different things for several different people - all depending on your experience, that is.

It can mean a place of learning and preparing, where you meet life-long friends and enemies. Maybe a haven from home, an escape, or maybe it was just a good waste of four long years. It could be the place where you met your first love, or where your heart broke into pieces.

No matter what high school was or is like, there is something that everyone can always relate to.

_When_ are we _ever_ going to have to use complicated math to find the volume and weight of a watermelon?

.

Maybe, just maybe, if she hoped hard and long enough, this could probably, kinda work out for her. Maybe.

Maybe if she dyed her rosy-pink locks some generic color, changed her name to something more American and less Japanese, and maybe, if push comes to shove, just moved away some 300 miles away. But it was useless. No matter how dramatic she was being about this, she knew that Sasori would never let her get away with all this. She didn’t _want_ to get out of her soft, warm nest of a bed and trudge over to her new hell.

School _. Gross_.

_But then again, Sasori would be so_ mad _if I dyed my hair_ , she sulkily thought as the sounds of pans cluttering around came from the kitchen. That could only mean one thing - Sasori was up, and she would have to get up soon before he came in.

Sasori would probably have a hissy fit if his little sister suddenly decided to dye her pink hair. For some reason or another, that guy was positively obsessed with her hair. Sasori had even gone as far as sneaking into her room in the night while she was sleeping, and cutting a lock of her hair then taping it to his head later that morning.

For reasons still unknown, no one questioned him, but he did get grounded when their mother found out.

Although he seemed a bit too possessive of her hair, there _was_ a more sane reason of his fondness for it. The color of their hair was the closest and only resemblance they had with each other. Sakura had been adopted by the Akasuna family when she was only six years of age, and Sasori had been the adult age of eight.

It had been at an orphanage when Sasori met, in his opinion, the most annoying and weird girl in his entire short life. His parents had explained to him a couple of weeks ago that they were going to have a new addition to the family. At first, he thought that they were going to get a puppy, but his parents reminded him that he was allergic, and that was why they had a cat.

He was only momentarily disappointed, but then his parents explained that they were going to get him a new _sibling_.

This information didn’t help his disappointment.

So that was where he found himself, sitting next to his father and waiting for his mother to finish talking with the warden.

There were all kinds of kids running around the small, run down orphanage, none of them suitable to be his sibling. He tried his best to look more adult than the rest of them, but they still came up to him to ask questions. His dad had left him alone when his mother called for him, so now he was free to ignore them without having his dad scold him for not talking with them.

This was a horrible place to find his soon-to-be brother or sister.

“Your hair’s red.” A high-pitched voice said from right next to him and he turned to see wide jade green eyes staring up at him in fascination. The little girl then pulled at one of her own strands of pink, and started inspecting it. “I’ve never met someone with weird hair like mine.”

His face scrunched up in distaste, instantly deciding that she was the worst person in this whole place. “Well, _you_ have pink hair, that’s more weirder than red. Yours looks dumb and girly.”

She glared at his newfound enemy and poked him hard in the chest. “ _Well_ , yours is all messy and red! And I’m not dumb, I’m six, and the smartest one in my class, you know!”

“ _Well_ , I’m eight so I’m older and smarter!” the weird boy with the red hair said back in a smug voice and he turned back in his seat to stare straight ahead. The girl stuck out her lower lip and her cheeks puffed up in anger.

He had beaten her. Fudge.

She plopped right down next to on the floor, and started straight ahead with him. Two adults were talking with the warden and the man had the same hair color as the boy. He must be the father, and the woman his mother. She pouted even more, envious of the boy next to her.

“Are those your parents?” she asked but didn’t look up at him. He was pouting too and he muttered an angry, “Yeah.”

It was quiet for a few more minutes, both the boy and the girl sitting together and sulking. Several kids stared at Sakura in confusion. Did she know that boy? And Sasori’s mother stared at her son in confusion. Did he know that girl?

Charmed at the way their usually socially constipated son had made friends with the, who the warden dubbed as ‘overbearing’ little girl, Sasori’s parents had found out her information, and adopted her into the, now, Akasuna-Haruno family.

.

“Sakura, don’t _think_ I can’t hear your alarm! Turn it off and get down here already!” the same boy from all those years ago yelled from the downstairs kitchen. “You just missed Dad on the phone!”

Sakura, who had been more or less reminiscing about her youth, was broken out of her reverie and rolled her eyes dramatically, even though there was no one there.

In one quick spout of movement she rolled over in her bed, slammed the alarm that had been going off for a good five minutes, and rolled back over to bury her face deep in her pillow. She let out a heavy sigh when he yelled up again, "Get  _up_ ,youbum!I know you’re still in bed!"

"You’re killing me, boy!" she yelled from inside of her pillow and blindingly reached over to her bedside table to grab at her alarm clock and throw it to the ground, in complete defiance.

Right after the clock made contact to the floor, Sasori yelled again, “Hey, what did Mom tell you about throwing things?”

Sakura rolled over and grinned up at the ceiling because of his immediate reaction. She bellowed, “That I _can_ ‘cuz she loves me more than you! Oh, and she said I can have your room!”

It was completely quiet and still in the huge house until stomps were heard coming up the stairs, and she started at her bedroom door in anticipation. Her patience was rewarded when his huffy face finally appeared underneath the door frame, and she giggled at the spatula still in his hand. “You’re such a square, Saso.”

He puffed up like a bird at her comment and started darting around the room with a determined look on his face. He hastily started picking at her things then dropping them on the ground or misplacing them completely until she leapt up out of bed and pushed him away.

“Alright, alright I’m up! Next time you touch my stuff, I’ll be forced to kick your ass,” she tried to threaten but started laughing halfway thorough.

“Then get up the first time I call you next time, and I won’t pick at your things again,” he said with a small smile on his lips, “Now, get dressed already. Deidara is going to be here soon and unless you want to walk two miles in the rain, get started.”

Only hearing the last part of the sentence, Sakura lit up and grinned brightly. “Dei’s coming?”

Her grin widened when the blush of Sasori’s face settled like it did every time his boyfriend was mentioned.

“Yes, he's giving us a ride since _somebody_ crashed my car,” he glared at her as he walked out of the door, but she pretended not to notice.  

She grinned mischievously and yelled after him, “That’s a load o’ shit, brother! I bet he’s coming over ‘cuz he missed his 'Saso-kins'!”

He stuck his middle finger up at her and she giggled. “You didn’t deny it so ‘tis be true! You can’t lie to the facts, Sasori!”

Ever since Sasori and Deidara had started dating only half a year ago, Sakura had not her brother a moment when she didn’t poke at him about Deidara. He always got her back, though, but that didn’t matter because the results were always funny.

It was absolutely no surprise to anyone other than Sasori that Deidara liked him as much more than friends. The blond had confided in Sakura to keep his secret private because he had yet to figure out if Sasori even rolled that way, until Sakura simply stated that she had caught him many a times ogling his butt. Well, after locking them both in the hall closet for several hours, they had announced themselves as a couple.

Tenten and Ino totally lost _that_ bet.

Sakura had been getting herself dressed when she heard a familiar motor in her driveway. She peered out of her window overlooking the front of her house and squealed when she caught sight of a golden mane.  She hastily grabbed a coat and her bag from the door, and raced downstairs, giggling excitedly the whole way.

She took the stairs by two and ran into the kitchen where Sasori stood by the slick silver stove, making grilled cheeses.  He looked at his sister in confusion as she slammed her bag on island in the middle of the kitchen, and then booked it to the front door without missing a beat.

Before Deidara could rasp his knuckles on the front door, it was violently yanked open and the only warning he got before he was sent tumbling down was a flash of bright pink. His chest rumbled with amusement and his booming laugh echoed around the large porch.

“Hey kid, I haven't seen you since forever, un,” Deidara laughed and kissed the top of Sakura’s head as they rolled around the porch with her face squished up against his chest.

Her laugh was muffled against him when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Oh God, Dei, I missed you _so_ much over the summer! I still can’t believe you had to go visit your gross _mom_ the whole break!” She complained and put her fists on her hips when they sat up.

Deidara groaned along with her and rolled the eye that wasn’t covered with blond hair. “Don’t remind me, besides it was Dad’s idea, un. Did you think I actually wanted to leave you two for the whole summer? That would be compete hell,” he whined and stood up, taking Sakura with him. “Speaking of hell, where is that loveable bundle of joy?"

Before she could answer, his grin grew more pronounced when he looked over her head. She turned around to find Sasori casually leaning on the doorframe.

He stared at them both with a sort of content look and said, “You two will get sick if you stand outside like that. It's going to rain soon.” It seemed like he was speaking to the both of them, but his gaze stayed on Deidara.

The artist rolled his eyes again and snorted, "We live in Forks, Washington, dear. Of course it's gonna rain, un."

"Well, I don't want you losers to get sick," he mumbled again, “You should come in already.”

"I missed you, un." Deidara answered and the porch became quiet. Sakura kept switching her gaze between the two, before deciding to break the mood and yelling, “Hey, hey, hey! None of that, I am a child!”

Sasori’s dark eyes finally landed on her like he had forgotten that she was there and snapping, “Sakura, I left you food on the table, go eat.”

She grinned knowingly and nodded slowly. “Alright, alright. I can take a hint. But if you're going to be doing your dastardly deeds then keep it on the porch.” Then she walked off with the most serious face she could muster and walked back into the house. As she made it to the kitchen she heard Deidara's laugh echo again from the open front door.

She grabbed the steamy grilled cheese from the plate that Sasori had promised, sat up on the island, and happily munched on the sandwich. But her happiness was short lived when Deidara and Sasori finally emerged, the former with a huge grin on his face while the latter had a small blush tainting his cheeks.

“Soo, chickadee,” Deidara spoke first while grabbing the grilled cheese from her hand and taking a hefty bite. “You excited 'bout your first day back to school, un?”

She sent him a threatening glare and snatched back her sandwich. “Shut up. You already know that I don’t.”

He rolled his eyes. “C’mon, you’ve always been so dramatic about going to school. Why don’t you just accept your fate as damned to eternity in school, and get over it, un.”

She knew he was mocking her now, so she looked straight away and started picking at her food. “So how was California, by the way? I see you got a nice little tan going on there. How long were you there for again?”

He glared at her then, and flicked her in the nose. “Ha-ha, very funny.”

She shrugged mockingly. “She _is_ your mom, Dei-Dei. Just accept your fate of being eternally related to her.” He flicked her again and she giggled. Sasori shook his head disapprovingly.

Deidara flipped them both off and snapped, “I didn’t ask for her, you know.”

Sakura laughed but gently said, “Dei, we’re only joking. I don’t think anyone would want her for a mom.” And she leaned over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. He only continued to scowl.

Deidara’s mom was a constant annoyance to Deidara himself. She was a wicked, foul-mouthed drunk that had abandoned Deidara and his dad for some guy she met at a sleazy diner. Both Sakura and Sasori had met her, a long time ago when she still was living in Forks and deemed her as the worst person ever. She had moved to California three days after Deidara came out to her, and she started to threaten him with violence until Deidara’s dad found out and forced her to leave.

“Anyway, was your summer as great as mine?” Deidara asked while roaming his eyes over Sasori’s bent body. Sakura noticed and slapped her hand across his arm, disapprovingly shook my head at him when Sasori’s back was to them again.

“It was kinda lame,” Sasori muttered and shut the refrigerator door shut, “Sakura’s aunt and uncle came to visit for a while.”

Deidara’s eyes light up. “Tsunade, un?”

It was Sakura’s turn to roll her eyes and she sighed, “Yes Deidara, Tsunade.” The only real reason he, or any boy his age really, was because of her only relative’s huge bust. Sakura had inherited almost everything else from her aunt. Her strange strength, wit, and short temperament. All except the boobs.

Deidara looked disappointed and he groaned. “Man, I wish I could’ve been here.”

Sakura wrinkled her nose. “You’re such a dirty pervert, Deidara,” she mumbled and he watched Sasori climb up the stairs with more interest in his eye than there should be.

 “Jeez, Deidara, don’t make it so obvious,” Sakura laughed as soon as Sasori was out of sight and Deidara grinned and winked.

“I’ve been gone the whole fuckin’ summer, un, and I haven’t seen that ass for three months, and it’s gonna get-”

“Okay!” She hastily slapped her hand over his mouth in case he had more to say. “Don’t need those images today!”

.

It had already started raining by the time they finally left the house and they had to run over to Deidara’s parked car. Sakura sighed in relief was she slipped into the back seat and pulled back her hood. “I swear it literally rains all the time! Why would Mom want to keep living here?”

Sasori shrugged and Deidara looked at her from the rear-view mirror as he pulled out of the driveway and speeding the car down the street. “Yeah, where are your parents, by the way. I didn’t see them.”

“Dad’s down in Sacramento for the week, and Mom is in Canada for the next month,” Sasori answered in his usual monotone.

Sasori and Sakura never really minded the fact that their parents’ jobs constantly had them leaving for a few days to months on ends. They still called whenever they could, and Sasori and Sakura were never without at least one parent for more than two weeks.

Deidara was always using this to his advantage. “Good, ‘cuz I invited the losers over today after school, un.”

That was another thing.

The Akasuna-Haruno household was never, ever empty. It’s never surprising if their friends are eating from their fridge or crashing on their couch, whatever the hour. Most meet-ups and hang-outs happen in the living room, whether Sakura and Sasori are home or not. There was one time when Sakura had been left alone completely in the house; both parents on the same trip, and Sasori had yet to come home. She had heard someone climb in from the kitchen window, and move around the kitchen. Instantly thinking that a robber had entered her home, she grabbed her old baseball bat and charged down the stairs.

It had been Sasuke with a cold pizza in his mouth.

Sasori turned to Deidara with a disproving look and pinched his side. “And who gave you permission to do that?”

“Ow, jeez! Sasori, since when does anyone need permission to go to your house, un? Okay, fine don’t look at me like that!” the then turned to look at Sakura with a fake pleading smile, “Sakura, dear? Do I have permission to invite the losers over to your house today?”

She stifled her laugh but solemnly nodded. “Of course, my dear sir. As long as you order pizza, or else forget it.”

He nodded his approval and poking the scowling Sasori in the side. “See? Got permission – ow, Saso-kins quit hitting me! Can’t you see I’m driving, un?” Deidara shrieked and tried to shield himself from Sasori, who started beating him over the head multiple times.

Sasori gritted his teeth at him and hissed, “Dumb brat, don’t patronize me.”

“Oh, c’mon love, you know I was just going to do it anyway. But you know, you don't have to get so violent, Sasori. That’s like spousal abuse or some shit, un,” he muttered as he pulled into the student parking lot.

But most of their words went right past the girl in the backseat as she stared fearfully up at the huge building that was her high school.


	2. That's what she said

“Sakura, get out of the car.”

" …No."

"Sakura, you have exactly ten seconds to get out of the damn car.”

“Yeah okay but Sasori, it’s so nice and warm in here and so cold out there. You know what the rain does to me. I’ll just wait here until you guys come back.”

“Damn it kid, stop being such a pussy and get out of the car, un! We’re gonna be late on the first day!”

"…You know what, Deidara? Just for that sass I'm staying here forever and I had been thinking about getting out but you can forget it now, dumb blond bitch!"

“Sakura,” Sasori suddenly said and the whole mood had changed, along with his tone. Sakura, unable to be defiant when he used that voice, looked up at him from the window. When her jade eyes met his dark charcoal ones, a pang of fear went through her. His expression though, was so poised and gave almost nothing away. She knew that underneath that calm, bored face that he always carried, he was super pissed.

She sighed in utter defeat, knowing that resistance was futile against the same person who threw fits in public places, and she leaned her head against the cold window heavily.

The minute Deidara had parked the car in the student lot Sakura braced herself against the back seat. She had managed to fight off both Deidara and Sasori with her freakish strength, steal Deidara’s keys from the ignition, and push them both out, locking the doors behind them. All while looking fabulous. The couple was standing outside of the car now, trying to persuade her with promises of snacks and death. But mostly death.

Deidara had been fully prepared to leave her in the car until the school day ended, but Sasori had simply said her name and she surrendered. It was probably his tone of voice, because for that one second he said ‘Sakura’ his life flashed before his one visible eye. It was too dark to see out of the other.

Sakura sighed heavily and slowly opened the car door. Both Deidara and Sasori were quietly staring at her as she climbed out and threw her bag over her shoulder. She sighed again when Sasori scrutinizing gaze never left her face and she puffed a steamy breath. The rain had stopped a while ago and there was only mist left – making their hair stick to their faces uncomfortably. 

Deidara had been watching the whole exchange with his mouth agape, then suddenly started making wild gestures with his arms flaring around. “How did you do that!?”

“None of your business,” Sasori addressed to Deidara then turned on his heel and started toward the school, “Now c’mon, both of you. We have to get our schedules before the bell rings.”

Sakura was grumbling by now and Sasori kept the same brisk pace a little ahead of them both. Deidara grinned fondly at the retreating back then quickly started to follow, leaving Sakura to openly glare at the school.

Although the pink-headed girl was cursing her school to the deepest pit in hell, not even she could deny the fact that the campus was beautiful. Probably from all the adorable little gardens scattered around the building, or the huge, towering trees surrounding the school completely. 

She still hated it though.

After spending the last couple of minutes brooding over relatively nothing, she reached Sasori and Deidara who were waiting patiently by the front gates. Deidara threw his arm around her shoulders in a failed attempt to comfort her. “Don’t be so melodramatic, Sakura. What’s the problem anyway? There’s never been a problem before so why now?” 

Sakura shrugged but still leaned into Deidara for support. “Dunno. It’s just this weird feeling.”  
But before Deidara could reply with a well-thought out remark, a loud, shrill, girlish shriek suddenly broke through the misty air and all three turned toward the horrible sound to find a tall figure practically charging towards Deidara and Sakura. Deidara, who was able to tell who the figure was and had much faster reflexes, instantly pushed away Sakura just as the figure was getting closer. In her confused state she was only able to utter, “Oh God!” before the figure slammed itself onto her – almost knocking them both to the ground but strong arms wrapped themselves around her to stop them.

It immediately pressed its face against the crook of her shoulder and started nuzzling her and giggling madly. She sent a frantic look to Sasori and Deidara when she finally recognized the person, but no help was received – only an amused look from Sasori, and a some-what annoyed glare directed towards the figure from Deidara.

“Tobi, get off!” Sakura yelled, trying her hardest to at least pry his head off of her. Tobi only frantically shook his head against her neck and squealed, “SAKURA!”

“Ugh, come on, Tobi!” 

She had tried to push him off forcibly but when that didn’t work she tried a different method that worked very nicely on Naruto. 

“Sakura!” Tobi whined loudly, released her, and clutched tightly onto his upper arm. “You bit me! Ow ow ow ow ow!” 

“Well, why would you tackle me?” she huffed back and brought her fists to rest on her hips.

Tobi swelled up happily again, his injuries forgotten, and wrapped his arms around himself, giggling, “Only because I missed you so very, very much, Sakura!”

The only girl in the group couldn’t help but smile and laugh with him – hugging him for his troubles. Tobi had to be the happiest and kindest person Sakura had ever met in her life; constantly trying his hardest to please people. His most valued person was, for some really weird reason given that the guy constantly treating Tobi like crap, was Deidara. 

And that was who Tobi was staring at now, tentatively and shyly shuffling towards the pouting blond. It was several tense minutes of complete silence as the stare off between Deidara and Tobi continued. At some point Sasori had left, mumbling something under his breath as he went. Sakura stayed, though, too engrossed on how this was going to play out. What finally broke the silence was another squeal and Tobi suddenly springing up from his place next to Sakura and positively knocking down Deidara in a hug. 

It had all happened too fast for Sakura to comprehend and only managed to see them practically wrestling on the wet floor, Deidara yelling and screeching while Tobi was sobbing with happiness and yelled the occasional, “I just love you so much!”

.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, shut up.”

“If nothing is wrong then why are you making that face?”

“Sakura, it’s just my face. Now, shut up or you’ll get us in trouble.”

“Well, you’re not the boss of me so you can’t tell me what to do!”

“Do I have to send you two to the office on the first day? Quiet now, the both of you!”  
As the teacher turned her back to the siblings and continued calling roll call, Sasori pinched Sakura in her side and covered her mouth with his hand when she yelped. She glared at him though he kept his bored gaze forward.

“What the fuck was that?” she continued to whisper harshly as she had been doing before, and promptly pinched him back.

Sasori hissed back, “Why didn’t you tell me that Tobi was the one that tackled him?”

Sakura momentarily furrowed her pink brows in confusion. Although Sasori only said ‘him’ she knew that he must have meant Deidara. “Since when did it matter?” The only response she got back was a small pouty frown. She waited for Sasori to maybe ask something again or answer the question but he remained quiet.

Ever since Sakura had managed to scrap Tobi off of Deidara that morning and finally catch up to Sasori, the red-head had been acting strangely angry. Sakura knew her brother better than Sasori knew himself, and she knew that he wasn’t mad at the fact that they had taken too long standing around, or that they were late to class on the first day.

He was probably mad at Deidara, Sakura deduced, but why?

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when she felt a sting on her side. “What?” she hissed too loudly at Sasori, and earned herself another warning from the teacher. When the teacher turned away she asked much more quietly, “What?”

Sasori motioned for her to lean forward and he whispered rather dramatically, “I think Deidara likes Tobi.”

She stared at him incredulously for several seconds, wondering if her brother had finally departed with his sanity, and hissed back, “What are you smoking? Deidara hates Tobi.”  
He only shook his head and beckoned her forward again. “You remember how Deidara went down to California to visit his mom, right? Well, Itachi told me that Tobi and Madara had to go down too, to visit their mom and that they all ran into each other.”

Sakura frowned when she couldn’t see the problem. “So? That’s hardly a crime, Saso.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “No, you’re not getting it,” he said mostly to himself then leaned closer to her, and said hurriedly, “Sakura, you know what Tobi is like, don’t you? Always trying to stick next to anyone if he’s given that chance, and since Deidara didn’t know anyone except his mom, he started hanging out with Tobi. And apparently-”

“Akasuna?”

The conversation had been momentarily broken when the siblings raised their hands and muttered a ‘here’. After the teacher handed them their schedules with a stern look, Sasori moved back towards Sakura’s ear. “What was I saying? Oh, and apparently they were pretty much inseparable the whole break.”

“Then why is Deidara acting like Tobi killed his dog?” 

At this he seemed to deflate and he muttered, “Dunno, Itachi didn’t tell me anything after that because I accidently pulled his hair, but after a while he said that an incident happened between them.”

“Are you two still talking?!”

.

After finally getting in trouble with the teacher, Sasori had not talked about the Deidara and Tobi thing for the rest of the period, or during Anatomy class, one of the two classes he shared with his little sister. Sakura, on the other hand, wanted to know the big deal. She tried to pester Sasori after their Anatomy teacher (some creep named Kabuto) had finished his lecture, but Sasori had instead insistently kept a conversation with Zetsu for the whole period. 

What a cheat.

Even as they walked to Sociology, their next class, he hadn’t said a word to her, though she was hanging off of his arm whining loudly at how unfair he was.

Grumbling and sulking she pushed her brother out of her way as she walked in the class. She was actually very familiar with the classroom itself, given that the owner of the class had been teaching Sakura, along with Sasuke and Naruto, since they were in preschool. 

There were a small amount of students for the class. And she knew every one of them. Most of them were Sasori’s closest friends and in a way, the siblings second family. A violent second. A crazy, violent second family.

And speaking of crazy and violent. “Hey, hey! Hidan, leave him alone!” Sakura yelled to Hidan, who had a sobbing, whimpering Tobi in a head-lock. The silver-haired man grinned devilishly, and Deidara, from his seat next to them, wrinkled his nose distastefully when Hidan started guffawing.

“Well, tell this little shit to stop being such a fucking baby!”

Just as she was about to walk on over and punch Hidan in the face like she usually did when he was being offensive, Deidara had managed to grab Hidan’s free arm is twist it behind his back. Hidan released the still trembling Tobi and started cursing at Deidara.

The blond kept a straight face though, as he muttered, “Don’t be such a dick, Hidan, un.”

Kakuzu walked right behind them then, and slapped Hidan over the head, “Yeah, dick,” which caused Hidan to start yelling even louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who forgot about this story
> 
> it was me


End file.
